


An Opportunity

by mistflarden



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistflarden/pseuds/mistflarden
Summary: When Fandango gets injured, Tyler Breeze has to look for opportunities for his solo career. Luckily, one arises when he least expects it. CrossFit Jesus is there to give him some hope.





	An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the WWE fandom, and the first fic I’ve written (and finished) in literal years! so hopefully it isn’t too bad. English isn’t my first language and it isn’t beta’d by anyone other than my own, so any mistakes are mine. I hope y’all like it!

When Fandango got injured, Tyler Breeze knew he had to start looking for opportunities to stay relevant. It was already hard enough while he was a part of Breezango, the two men never really getting the push they  _ obviously _ deserved, but he couldn't help but fear getting buried now that he didn't have his partner with him to amplify his voice. 

So he started looking around for potential tag team partners--none of them would  _ ever _ be able to replace his Dango, for more reason than one, but he had to make do. It didn't exactly go the way Tyler hoped. Most of his friends were still over at SmackDown and while there were plenty of people over on RAW he could get along with, most of them already had enough on their plates to form a new tag team with him. It was disappointing, to say the least.

But he didn't let it get him down. He didn't. Not even when people started calling him a jobber on twitter. He didn't let it get to him.

Okay, he may have made a couple of sassy jokes that may or may not be actual serious comments, but that was it. It didn't bother him. He went and did a couple of shows with NXT and he had fun. Genuine fun. It was a blast.

But oh god, Dango wasn't meant to return for months to come.

Tyler thought this was going to be it, until an Opportunity arose. And yes, Opportunity needs to be capitalized. He thought it was going to be another, regular Monday. Another uneventful episode of RAW. Until he heard that Seth Rollins needed a partner for his match that night. Tyler didn't know how fast he made his way down to the locker rooms after he got wind of that.

You see, Tyler had a certain, small secret. And that was his teeny tiny crush on a particular wrestler. A wrestler that wasn't Fandango.  _ Everyone _ knew about his crush on Fandango. No, this crush was on a different dark haired man. In case you haven't figured it out by now, this certain someone was Seth Freakin’ Rollins. Tyler had no idea how it even started. It must've been somewhere during the filming of an episode of UpUpDownDown. Or maybe it was when he crossed paths with him backstage before a show. He couldn't even remember. But the crush was  _ definitely _ there. Dango had even teased Tyler about it when he found out. Because how could  _ he _ , Tyler Breeze, Prince Pretty, the most super good looking piece of gorgeousness you'll ever see, have a crush on Seth  _ Freakin’ _ Rollins? He was known for his fashion sense and dashingly good looks, while Seth  _ Freakin’ _ Rollins definitely wasn't known for  _ any _ of that. The man owned a pair of pants that looked like Guy Fieri designed them after a drunken night of brainstorming, for crying out loud.

And people said Tyler was flaming. Ha.

But still… Seth had a certain… charm about him. He had a great, if not nerdy, sense of humor, he was a supportive friend… There was also the way his eyes crinkles when he laughs. And speaking of that laugh, there was no way you couldn't smile along with him whenever the sun broke out on his face. But it was his cackle that Tyler liked the most. It was a horrible sound, there was no beauty in it at all, but it came with so much joy… Not to mention his personality. While people often mistook it for arrogance, Seth was actually an introvert. He preferred talking to people one on one, giving his full attention to them, smiling that soft smile and remembering small details about them. He had a love for animals, was passionate about music and food and--

And look, Tyler wasn't blind, okay? Seth had a great body. Anyone could see that. He was thick, his muscles built for actual use, he had that tiny bit of body hair going on, and when he gets all gross and sweaty… And let's just ignore his face and everything else before Tyler turns into a puddle of goo. That would just be embarrassing.

So yeah,  _ of course _ Tyler wanted to team up with him. And not just because of his crush. Seth was one of the, if not THE best, wrestler currently at WWE. So to have the opportunity to form a new tag team with him? Yes please.

Tyler still tried to play it cool once he was face to face with Rollins, though. He definitely downplayed his attraction to the man, going as far as to say that Seth was only  _ passable _ . But he had to get the point across that he  _ really _ wanted to tag with him. 

He came up with a great tag team name on the spot--CrossFit Breezus, or Breeze-us, Tyler wasn't that picky, contrary to popular belief. He  _ even _ went as far as put his fist out, ready to fist bump Seth just like his Shield brothers. He tried to keep calm, tried not to vibrate with excitement and tried not to blush at the close proximity he and the object of his non-PG13 dreams currently were in. 

But over the rushing in his ears, he didn't hear Roman Reigns enter the locker room. It wasn't until he saw Seth's face light up at someone other than him (god, why didn't his face light up like that when he saw Tyler) that he even noticed that someone else had joined them.

Tyler tried to keep his hopes up as long as possible, but he wasn't actually surprised when Seth choose his brother over him. Disappointed, but not surprised. Still, it hurt. Tyler knew his worth as a wrestler, even though his own company often seemed to forget it. He knew he was a good wrestler, and that he and Seth would've made a fantastic team. He chose not to let his emotions show on his face, tried to keep his Prince Pretty persona up and intact as much as possible, and decided to leave the locker room.

But before he could, the door swung back open and Seth came back in. He came in with a little jog and seemed surprised to see Tyler still standing there. There was soon a small smile on his face, though.  _ Damn that smile _ .

“Did you forget something?” Tyler tried to keep his tone neutral. He wasn't really sure if he succeeded. There was a chance he either sounded snarky or hopeful.

“Uhm no, actually…” Seth rubbed the back of his neck. “I err… I was actually looking for you.”

Tyler was sure his eyes went comically wide. “Me?”

Seth nodded, still smiling, and walked up to Tyler until they were only one step apart.

“Yeah, you. Listen, I'm sorry Roman came in before I could give you an answer myself. I think you can understand why I chose to go with Roman, but I wanted to say that I really appreciate the offer.” He lightly shrugged his shoulder. “I don't know, man. Thing have been pretty rough for me lately and the more I think about teaming up with you, the more fun it seems.”

At this point, Tyler was sure they decided to make a new season of Swerved and no one told him.

“Fun?”

Seth laughed. Not his loud cackle, but that soft laugh of his.

“Yeah,  _ fun _ . You're a great guy, Breeze, and a good wrestler to boot. I don't know 'bout you, but I think we actually would make a pretty damn amazing team.”

Tyler blinked back at Seth, once again causing him to laugh.

“Yeah… Yeah we would've. It's a shame we can't show them, though.”

“Yeah…” Seth looked thoughtful for a moment. “A real shame…”

He moved even closer, Tyler's breath caught in his throat as he saw Seth duck his head a little, looking at him through his eyelashes, a smirk appearing on his face.

“But who knows? There's always next week. I might need a partner again,” and after a touch to Tyler's hand, he winked and walked out of the locker room again.

Tyler was rooted to the floor. There was a slight tingle in his hand, the one Seth had just touched, and he wasn't really sure if he was still breathing.

It seemed like there were going to be more Opportunities on his horizon.


End file.
